bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman 5
}} Super Bomberman 5 is the last Bomberman game released for the Super Famicom. It was released in Japan in 1997. Story Planet Bomber was a peaceful place until one day when the evil Terrorin appeared. He entered Bomber Penitentiary and released the Criminal Bombers from their cells. They agreed to help Terrorin to help conquer the universe in exchange for their freedom. When Bomberman heard of this, he and Black Bomberman, along with their Rooeys companions, set off to defeat the Criminal Bombers and stop Terrorin's evil plan. Gameplay Super Bomberman 5 is a non-linear game. The player must defeat all enemies on the stage to clear it and, after doing so, several exits will appear. The player can enter any exit they choose. Each exit will take them to a different stage and along a different route to clearing the game. If the exit that appears is golden, it leads to a new stage. If it is blue, it leads to a stage previously completed. The player can use these color coded exits to work on reaching 100% completion for their file. Terrorin World "The enemy that has appeared before Bomberman this time is the self-styled Emperor of an alternate dimension, "Terrorin". Suddenly appearing from an other-dimensional space, he created Terrorin World, took the name of Emperor, and steeped himself in mystery. He has sprung the 8 "Fiendish Bombermen" from "Bomber Penitentiary" -- which was even said to be "the most strongly guarded in the universe" -- has made them his subordinates, and has begun his invasion. So as to protect the peace of Bomber World, Bomberman challenges the alternate-dimensional world that "Terrorin" has created!" Terrorin World is divided up into 5 areas, or "ZONES". Each of the first 4 zones is themed after one of the previous Super Bomberman games, and each level reuses that game's enemies, gimmicks, and scenery, with the 5th and final zone containing all new worlds. A boss battle with one of the Criminal Bombers awaits Bomberman at the end of each zone. Areas *ZONE 1 (Super Bomberman) *ZONE 2 (Super Bomberman 2) ZONE 3 (Super Bomberman 3) 1,6 (Swamp Attack) *'Enemies' **Dragonfly 2-3 (Firestorm) *'Enemies' **Dash **Crimson 4-5 (Deep Sea) *'Enemies' **Kuragedaru 7-10 (Pyramid) *'Enemies' **Matango 11 (Winterland) *'Enemies' *Pygmy *Korobokkuru 12-15 (Battleship) *'Enemies' **Dash **Roboido Boss C **Bomber Pirate, and Subordinate Bomber ZONE 4 (Super Bomberman 4) 1-2 (Primeval Era) *'Enemies' *Omajin 3-6 (Primeval Era) *'Enemies' *Caveman Wohho 7-9 (Edo Era) *'Enemies' *Fire Ninja (drop bombs after using a teleport jutsu) *Jump Ninja (they jump over explosions) *Pitch Ninja (they throw shuriken) *Missile Man (fly off and land in a random location when hit by a explosion) 10-13 (Modern Period) *'Enemies' *Pettan (turn bombs into items using their hammers) *Skunpew (releases fumes that ignite when hit by explosions) 14-15 (Super Future Period) *'Enemies' *Doronpa *Esper Boss D **Baron Bombano Boss E **Bomber Muscle Boss F **Iron Bomber ZONE 5 ZONE 5A (Toy World) *'Enemies' **Doll **Tokei ZONE 5B (Train Station) *'Enemies' **Maikun **Rajion ZONE 5C (Carnival World) *'Enemies' **Hyoroi **Komorin **Pashan **Tenmei ZONE 5D (Magnet Base) *'Enemies' **Bakudan5 **Dokutamagon **Tamagon5 ZONE 5E (Factory World) *'Enemies' **Pyururu **Rogian **Shoberun **Slimeflounder **Toppugian Gallery Super Bomberman 5 Manga.jpg|Manual scan of the story 40-41.jpg References Super Bomberman 5 manual, pages 8 and 15 Super Bomberman 5 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pages 42 and 43 Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Super Bomberman Series